Various internal combustion engines utilize motor oil or engine oil for lubrication of moving parts, such as pistons and shafts. Gasoline engines and diesel engines both use motor oil derived from petroleum and non-petroleum base materials, and many include additive components. Most engines require periodic maintenance, which may include changing the oil, adding oil, or changing other components of the engine oil system. Depending upon the type of engine, the type of vehicle, the operating environment, and other factors, the maintenance schedule or cycle may vary.